


Экзорцизм по-кэртиански

by CoffeeDream, fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Миди R - NC21 OE North and South 2020 [6]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDream/pseuds/CoffeeDream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: За Арно пришла не только Гизелла, но и тварь холода, попытавшаяся захватить его и увести. К счастью, начитанный полковник Зараза сообразил, как провести экзорцизм.
Relationships: Valentine Pridd/Arno Savignac
Series: Миди R - NC21 OE North and South 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912498
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Экзорцизм по-кэртиански

_Валентин ночевал в комнате, смежной с «кабинетом». Слуги уже успели прибрать, то есть унесли остатки ужина и вернули на прежние места букетики, букеты и букетищи. Узнай об этом вдова, пустившая Придда на постой и перебравшаяся к брату, она бы от умиления прослезилась. Арно хмыкнул и постучал в запертую изнутри — спрут есть спрут — дверь. Валентин откликнулся почти сразу._

_— Что-то случилось? — голос был сонным, но осмысленным._

_— Ты мне нужен, и срочно! И как ты, и как мой полковник!_

_Дверь вежливо приоткрылась. Надо же, а в этой спальне тепло, даже жарко…_

_— В чем дело? — Помятая щека и взлохмаченные волосы делали однокорытника почти уютным._

_— В том, что женщину так просто не убьешь, — весело сказал Арно. — Гизеллу кто-то тайно отпустил, но идти преступнице некуда, и она прибежала сюда. Я отвезу ее к матери, но я не дезертир. Считай это ходатайством об отпуске и, будь другом, уйми как-нибудь Ли. Ты кому хочешь голову заморочишь — устрой, чтобы мы спокойно добрались до Старой Придды._

_— Интересная новость. — Валентин быстро взялся за гребень. — Говоришь, девица жива?_

— Ну да, кляча твоя несусветная, а как бы иначе она скреблась ко мне в окно?

— Для подобных действий пребывание в мире живых, увы, не является необходимым условием.

— Валентин, — оторопел Арно, — что ты несёшь? Ты думаешь, она… Она… Постой-ка, ты и правда так думаешь! Я тебе докажу, я сейчас пойду и…

Договорить он не успел, поскольку его невежливо ухватили за воротник и втянули в комнату. Дверь за спиной закрылась, щёлкнул замок.

— Прошу прощения за доставляемые неудобства, но, боюсь, сегодняшнюю ночь тебе придётся провести со мной. Подожди минутку, пожалуйста, — Спрут подошёл к окну и, взяв со стола свечу, пожестикулировал ею в темноту, вглядываясь в ночь.

— Валентин, это не смешно, — возмутился Арно. — Открой дверь, я не собираюсь тут с тобой торчать, когда бедная девочка замерзает…

— Девочка не замерзает, она уже остыла. Её расстреляли, она мертва, и то, что скреблось в твое окно, уже не является живой девицей. Впрочем, именно в этом случае я не уверен, что живой она была сильно предпочтительнее. Ага, ну наконец-то, — он наклонился к окну и что-то показал на пальцах, помедлил секунду, кивнул… 

Арно не выдержал, подошёл глянуть, с кем там активно общается его начальство, и даже почти не удивился, углядев под окном Уилера. Тот его тоже увидел, вопросительно поднял брови. Валентин кивнул и сделал какой-то странный жест, при виде которого «закатный кот» нахмурился, но отсалютовал и растворился в темноте.

— Ну и что это было? — подозрительно осведомился Арно.

— Фульгатам полезно знать, что неупокоившаяся особа явилась именно к тебе, — невозмутимо отозвался Спрут, — скорее всего, рассчитывала через тебя добраться до твоего брата.

— Ли! — всполошился младший Савиньяк. — Я должен…

— Вот именно, что не должен. Не суйся, там и без тебя справятся. Мы с Уилером уже всё обсудили и подготовились должным образом. В том числе я озаботился необходимым количеством букетов на случай, если придётся держать оборону, — Валентин обвёл рукой комнату, и Арно только теперь заметил, что гербарии, которые он ранее посчитал собственностью хозяйки дома, состояли сплошь из рябины и полыни. Ну ничего себе!

— Ты не понимаешь, Ли, он же…

— …вполне способен о себе позаботиться, однако я всё же счел необходимым принять некоторые меры и в его отношении. Уилер передаст господину Проэмперадору адрианову эсперу, которую мне отдала Ирэна, что обеспечит ему дополнительную защиту. Однако главной задачей сейчас представляется упокоить выходца, а основным препятствием на пути этого, несомненно, благого дела непременно станут те, на кого выходец нацелился. Поэтому ты отсюда не выйдешь до утра. Я понимаю твою тревогу за брата, но не могу допустить, чтобы ты поддался чарам мёртвой девицы и помешал её обезвредить. 

— Да не поддавался я никаким чарам!

— Врёшь. Ты и при жизни питал к ней слабость, в смысле, при её жизни, и если бы не барон Райнштайнер, ты бы совершил величайшую глупость.

— Всё не так! И вообще, что я тут с тобой… — Арно двинулся к двери, вспомнил, что она заперта, и повернулся к однокорытнику. — Ключ.

— Как вы разговариваете с начальством, теньент? — Придд высокомерно вздёрнул бровь. — Всего день в моём полку, а уже наглеете? Сядьте в кресло и расслабьтесь.

— Да кляча твоя..! — Арно подскочил к Валентину и ухватил его за рубашку, — отдай ключ!

— Арно, если ты не утихнешь, мне придётся принять более жёсткие меры.

Ответом было невразумительное рычание, руки Савиньяка выпустили рубашку и зашарили по телу однокорытника, стремительно обыскивая. Этого стерпеть уже было нельзя.

Удар в скулу был нанесён явно не в полную силу — лишь настолько, чтобы сбить разбушевавшегося подчинённого с ног, но по возможности не причинить большого вреда. Арно отбросило назад, и, пока он пытался проморгаться, его схватили и куда-то потащили. Он отбивался, но Придд оказался неожиданно сильным, и вскоре Арно обнаружил себя на кровати с руками, привязанными к изголовью, что полностью исключало возможность побега.

— Ты! — возмутился он. — Отвяжи меня!

— Нет. 

— Спрутина проклятая! Тварь! Медуза дохлая! У-у-у, гадина ползучая! — Арно яростно пытался освободиться, осыпая своего полковника бранью, на что тот лишь невозмутимо вздохнул и отошёл к столику, где налил в бокал вина.

— Арно, послушай меня. Это не ты, в тебе говорит наваждение, сопротивляйся ему.

— Иди в задницу!

— Я был прав, что поторопился тебя обездвижить. Послушай, это всего лишь…

— А-а-а-а-а!

— Не кричи, пожалуйста, никто не придёт тебя спасать. Мои люди предупреждены, я предполагал, что подобное может случиться, некоторые исторические свидетельства дают возможность предполагать подобное влияние выходцев на умы тех, кто…

— Я тебя убью!

— Не убьёшь, фехтую я лучше тебя, так что можешь и не надеяться.

— Я тебя так убью! Не нужны мне никакие шпаги! А-а-а, зар-раза!!!

Арно продолжал бушевать, дёргая привязанными руками и безуспешно стараясь вырваться на свободу. Валентин кусал губы, старательно вспоминая всё прочитанное в книгах, и этого всего было прискорбно мало. Влияние выходцев на тех, кого они порабощали и порой уводили, было почти не изучено вследствие отсутствия предмета изучения в досягаемости изучавших. Проще говоря, то немногое, что было известно, являлось лишь свидетельствами очень редких очевидцев, а изучить кого-то в процессе, так сказать, потустороннего влияния никому ещё не удавалось. Кажется, ему выпала честь быть первопроходцем, и это его совсем не радовало. Надо было как-то отвлечь Арно от происходящего — возможно, это ослабит влияние Гизеллы. 

— Арно, хочешь вина? — неуверенно предложил Валентин, косясь на наполненный бокал. — Хорошее вино.

— Иди в задницу со своим вином!

Прикинув положение пленника и возможности для атаки, Валентин скользнул к постели, оказавшись сбоку от однокорытника, и, ухватив того за волосы, приложил бокал к его губам, вынуждая пить. Арно от неожиданности глотнул, клацнул зубами по краю бокала, но отодвинуться не сумел и вынужден был выпить всё, чтобы не захлебнуться. Валентин отставил бокал и всмотрелся в лицо друга. Арно тяжело дышал и облизывал губы, его глаза блуждали, ни на чём не фокусируясь, будто он вообще не видел, что вокруг него. Плохо, очень плохо, надо как-то вернуть его к реальности.

Чёрные глаза встретились с серыми и неожиданно приняли осмысленное выражение. Арно улыбнулся, скользнув языком по губам.

— В-а-аленти-и-ин… — протянул он, и Придд почувствовал, как его бедра коснулось колено Савиньяка. — Я и не знал, что тебе нравятся игры со связыванием?

— Чт-то? — обалдел Валентин. — Ты что, я вовсе не для этого!

— Да-а-а? М-м-м-м-м, ври больше. Дрянной мальчишка, — Арно хихикнул.

Валентин отшатнулся от кровати. Такого он не ожидал, и ни в одной книге о таком не говорилось. Может, потому что те, с кем это случалось прежде, этого не пережили. Арно раскинулся на его постели, развратно разведя ноги в стороны, а его губы беззвучно шептали «развяжи», и с каждым мгновением этой просьбе было всё труднее сопротивляться.

Валентин торопливо налил ещё вина, глотнул, покосился на кровать и вздрогнул. Арно смотрел на него, облизывая губы и слегка ёрзая бёдрами, и от него было невозможно отвести глаз. 

— Арно, послушай, — начал Валентин, стараясь смотреть другу в лицо, а не… куда-нибудь ещё. — Это всё не ты, это наваждение, морок, понимаешь? Так же, как люди засыпают, когда приходят выходцы. А вот ты не заснул, с тобой случилось иное. Я не могу тебя отпустить, я не должен…

— И не надо отпускать! — рассмеялся подчинённый. — Просто развяжи меня и трахни.

— Если я тебя развяжу, ты тут же удерёшь.

— Не удеру. Развяжи.

— А связанным тебя трахнуть нельзя?

Валентин задал вопрос, прежде чем сообразил, что сказал. Логичное, в общем-то, если отвлечься от его сути, предложение вырвалось само собой, но смутиться и извиниться за непристойное предложение он не успел. Глаза околдованного друга странно блеснули, и он вдруг расслабился.

— Не хочешь — не надо, — пробурчал Арно. — Я голоден, принеси мне чего-нибудь поесть.

Валентин напрягся. Такая внезапная перемена хоть кому бы показалась подозрительной. Понятное дело, Арно пытался освободиться. И если бы Валентин его… трахнул, не снимая верёвок, это всё равно дало бы Савиньяку хороший шанс. Ноги свободны, ими можно обхватить противника, ударить, сдавить, а при удачном повороте даже задушить, а потом уже спокойно выпутаться из верёвок. Однако то, что контролирует Арно, пытается выслать Валентина из комнаты. Почему?

Перед глазами всплыли строчки из какой-то старой книги. Тварей Холода отгоняют огнём. Рябина — в ней заключено пламя осени. Пламя… Жар… Страсть…

«Страсть — тот же огонь, он отгонит это, холодное, что бы это ни было, — предположил Валентин. — Вот почему он так напрягся, когда я предложил его… Ох… Похоже, когда это закончится, мне придётся долго извиняться. Да и кошки с ним, пусть хоть на дуэль вызывает, лишь бы вытащить его… О, Леворукий!»

Бросившись к постели, он едва успел перехватить руку Арно, которую тот уже выпутал из верёвок. Однокорытник дёрнулся с неожиданной силой, и Валентин, не раздумывая, прижался губами к его губам. Тот замер, видимо, не зная, как реагировать, и Спрут поспешил закрепить успех, осторожно размыкая языком губы Арно и проникая внутрь него. Было очень трудно при этом сосредоточиться на главной задаче, но он сумел: когда наконец он оторвался от этих неожиданно сладких губ, веревки были на месте, а Арно снова был надёжно привязан. Чёрные глаза смотрели то ли презрительно, то ли испуганно.

— Руки прочь от меня, мужеложец, — прошипел он. — Скотина гайифская! Тварь похотливая!

— Сам прочь, нечисть потусторонняя, — неожиданно разозлился Валентин. — Убирайся вон из моего друга!

Арно рассмеялся жутким, нечеловеческим смехом, которым тут же и поперхнулся, когда Валентин рывком задрал ему рубашку и лизнул в живот. Ободрённый реакцией, Придд принялся ласкать нежную кожу губами и языком, иногда слегка прихватывая зубами. Арно вертелся, пытаясь отодвинуться, но связанные руки не оставляли выбора, и всё, что он мог, — сыпать оскорблениями и рычать.

Старательно пропуская брань мимо ушей, Валентин стянул с друга сапоги и штаны и уселся ему на бёдра. Член Арно упирался ему в промежность, но был ещё далёк от готовности, потому останавливаться не следовало. Зараза наклонился вперёд, сжав пальцами соски Арно, отчего тот взвыл и выгнулся, но его удержали, а соски продолжили теребить.

— Валентин, не надо, пожалуйста, — жалобно простонал Арно.

Спрут вздрогнул и с надеждой всмотрелся в лицо друга. Тот ответил непривычно испуганным взглядом.

— Я собираюсь тебя трахнуть, — сообщил Валентин, — ты ведь этого хотел?

— Нет! — вскрикнул Арно. — Это не я! Это оно! Пожалуйста, Валентин, не надо!

— Как я могу быть уверен, что это ты, а не оно в тебе говорит?

— Пожалуйста, Валентин, — по щеке Арно скатилась слеза, — пожалуйста, не делай этого со мной, ведь ты же мой друг!

Спрут наклонился вперед, провёл рукой по лицу однокорытника.

— Тише, маленький, не надо плакать, — улыбнулся он, — ну что ты, я тебя напугал?

— Да, — всхлипнул Арно, — пожалуйста, Валентин, не делай этого, мне страшно… Ай!

— Конечно, тебе страшно, тварь, — прошипел Придд, сжимая в горсти белокурые волосы. — Тебе и должно быть страшно, потому что тебе недолго осталось сидеть в этом теле. Савиньяк — и в такой ситуации испугался бы? Да ты его вообще не знаешь!

Не обращая внимания на исказившиеся в злобной гримасе черты друга, Валентин спешно дотянулся до тумбочки, сгребая с неё персиковое масло для рук. Арно взвыл и снова попытался вырваться. Удерживать его и одновременно открывать флакон было нелегко, но пришлось справиться. Сдвинувшись в сторону, Валентин перехватил ногу Арно, вздёргивая её вверх и удерживая, и открывшееся зрелище едва не заставило его потерять самообладание. Не то чтобы он никогда раньше не думал об Арно в романтическом ключе, но переход от дружбы к более интимному общению предположительно должен был занять некоторое время.Более длительное. Теперь же, может статься, даже и дружбе придёт конец… Но лучше так, чем дать твари завладеть Арно!

Тонкие пальцы дёрнули завязки собственных штанов и торопливо высвободили уже вполне налившийся член. Валентин слегка покраснел при мысли о том, что возбудился даже в такой ситуации, но сейчас это было на руку. Плеснув на себя, он торопливо закрыл флакон и отложил, после чего принялся старательно размазывать масло по гордо стоявшему стволу, стараясь не думать о том, как это выглядит со стороны. Судя по лицу Арно, зрелище впечатляло. Но, может быть, это просто испугалась тварь?

Валентин почувствовал себя жалким и несчастным, да и вообще ызаргом, но останавливаться не собирался. Арно выл и извивался, но освободиться не мог. В какой-то отчаянной попытке его успокоить Зараза прижался к колену удерживаемой им ноги Арно горячим поцелуем, ответом на который стал такой отчаянный крик, будто пленника приложили как минимум калёным железом. 

— Я не могу… — в ужасе прошептал Валентин, и в этот миг глаза Арно широко распахнулись.

— Валентин… — прошипел он сквозь зубы, — убери… это… от меня…

— Арно, я… Я должен, ты не понимаешь… — Зараза почувствовал, как по лицу потекли слёзы, и разозлился на себя ещё и за это.

— Придурок! — выкрикнул Арно. — Тварь убери! Ах! Не тяни… н-н-н…

Его снова выгнуло на постели с такой силой, что Валентин почти услышал хруст костей, после чего однокорытник разразился новой порцией брани. Однако главное он уже сказал, а Спрут — услышал. Сердито смахнув слёзы, полковник решительно притянул своего подчинённого поближе и ткнулся смазанным членом туда, где, по его разумению, находилось искомое отверстие. Попал куда нужно, причём с первого раза, да и масло сработало как надо — внутрь друга он скользнул неожиданно легко. Тот снова взвыл и задёргался, но Валентин навалился сверху и принялся старательно выполнять необходимые движения, вспоминая всё, когда-либо прочитанное на данную тему, поскольку собственного опыта, увы, у него не имелось. 

Арно захрипел и закатил глаза, а потом вдруг расслабился, поднял голову и чётко приказал:

— Давай же, ещё, пока оно совсем не уйдёт!

Сильные ноги наездника обвили бёдра Валентина, притягивая ближе, отчего тот отбросил сомнения и отдался процессу изгнания твари со всем положенным пылом. Арно стонал и подмахивал с таким энтузиазмом, что не удовлетворить его уже было бы просто неприлично.

Под окном Уилер с Герардом наконец сумели скрутить неожиданно обессилевшую Гизеллу и теперь прикидывали, тащить ли её сразу высокому начальству или чуть погодить и сперва показать полковнику.

— Глянь в окошко, там они? — предложил фульгат. — Может, Придд чего ещё удумает…

Герард кивнул, быстро подтянулся к окну и заглянул внутрь. В следующий миг он с придушенным возгласом сорвался и рухнул на землю под ноги удивлённому напарнику.

— Что там? — обеспокоился тот.

— Э… э… они… это… — белобрысый рэй хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь прийти в себя от какого-то ужасного потрясения.

— Придержи-ка эту «птиченьку», — велел Уилер, что и было исполнено с готовностью. Отчего-то шипящий выходец, опутанный рябиной, показался Герарду предпочтительнее того, что он увидел в спальне Придда, и нужно было немедленно выяснить, почему. 

Подтянувшись в свою очередь к начальственному окну, фульгат глянул внутрь, тихо присвистнул и спрыгнул вниз.

— М-да, — пожал он плечами, — Спруты, они такие, своего не упустят, копытце увязло — всему пыжику пропасть. Давай-ка мы сию особу по-быстрому доставим маршалу, пусть он уж дальше решает, а потом пойдём с тобой хлебнём касеры, тебе сейчас очень не помешает.

Герард вымученно кивнул и позволил увести себя прочь, от потрясения так вцепившись в Гизеллу, что и без рябины шансов удрать у неё бы не было.

Арно заметил мелькнувшего за окном фульгата и ему пришло в голову, что, когда Валентин об этом узнает, он умрёт на месте от смущения, что его видели в такой момент. Переведя взгляд на сосредоточенно трудившегося над ним однокорытника, Арно невольно залюбовался его разметавшимися волосами, порозовевшими приоткрытыми губами, гладкой бледной кожей… Почувствовав подступающую разрядку, Арно полностью отдался ей, выкрикивая имя своего полковника и сжимая его внутри себя так сильно, что спустя лишь несколько мгновений тот последовал за подчинённым, со стоном излившись в него, после чего бессильно рухнул сверху.

Некоторое время они полежали, приходя в себя, потом Арно спросил:

— Руки развяжешь? Это уже правда я, честное савиньячье!

— Конечно, сейчас… — наконец согласился Спрут, распутывая навязанные им самим узлы.

Арно с наслаждением пошевелил освобождёнными запястьями и потянулся. Валентин сел рядом, как-то нервно глядя на него.

— Вино ещё осталось? — поинтересовался Арно. — И тебе самому бы тоже не помешало.

— Да, сейчас налью, — Валентин непохоже на себя засуетился, и через несколько секунд полный бокал уже был в руках у Арно.

Глотнув, тот поглядел на своего полковника из-под растрепавшихся волос и предложил:

— Не держи в себе, выскажи, что думаешь. Я и сам знаю, что придурок, и вообще ума не приложу, как ухитрился забыть, что она умерла. Это просто счастье, что я пошёл к тебе, а не к кому другому — мало того, что ты меня вовремя скрутил, ещё и сообразил, как это… — он неопределённо повёл рукой. — В общем, не знаю, как ты додумался, но, видно, именно это и было нужно.

— Ты… ты не злишься на меня? — Валентин глядел недоверчиво.

— Злюсь? — Арно действительно удивился. — За что я должен злиться? За то, что ты не дал выходцу меня утащить? За то, что сумел изгнать из меня эту пакость, чем бы оно ни было?

— Но я же тебя… — Спрут умолк, закусив губу и глядя в сторону.

До Арно наконец дошло.

— Ну кляча твоя…! Тьфу, это ваше спрутье воспитание, хуже эсператистов, честное слово! Или вы эсператисты и есть? Ты что, расстроился из-за того, что поимел меня в задницу?

Валентин молча кивнул, всё ещё не глядя на него.

— Балбес ты, хоть и Зараза, — вздохнул Арно, — впрочем, если бы тебе было с чем сравнить, ты бы понял… Это… Не знаю, как описать, но оно очень холодное и склизкое, и какое-то мерзкое, будто гнилое… И когда я сюда припёрся, это ещё не было во мне, оно как будто караулило снаружи, а потом проскользнуло внутрь, такое ощущение отвратное, будто живую медузу — ой, прости! — проглотил, и она там внутри шевелится. Только при этом ещё и всюду расползается, и вся эта мерзость тянет щупальца во все стороны, и становится всё холоднее и отвратительнее, а потом оно уже стоит комком в горле, и я даже говорить не могу, я пытался тебе сказать, но не выходило, вместо этого оно само стало говорить…

Он торопливо отхлебнул ещё вина и поёжился. Валентин смотрел на него с ужасом и сочувствием, но на этом рассказ Арно ещё не закончился.

— Оно хотело уйти и меня утащить, но ты не дал, привязал, поэтому оно решило тебя убить, оттого и соблазнять стало, а потом вдруг испугалось, когда ты предложил трахнуть, не отвязывая. Я это почувствовал сразу, а когда ты полез целоваться, мне как будто стало чуть полегче, не так мерзко и холодно, а дальше вообще становилось всё лучше и лучше. А твари этой было больно, её жгло просто, понимаешь? А потом ты сказал, что не можешь, и я дико перепугался, что ты вот сейчас остановишься — именно тогда, когда тварь ослабла и её можно выгнать! К счастью, именно из-за того, что оно ослабло, я сумел-таки несколько слов выдавить, а ты всё правильно понял, молодец! А потом уже, когда ты меня трахал, оно будто выскользнуло, но ещё было рядом. Визжало от злости и пыталось влезть обратно, только его гнало прочь от того, что ты делал, и, в общем, я понял, что надо просто не останавливаться, чтобы оно совсем убралось. 

— А сейчас оно уже совсем ушло? — обеспокоенно спросил Придд.

— Да, сейчас совсем, — кивнул Арно. — Так что всё в порядке, и у Уилера, похоже, тоже. Если б было иначе, он бы уже сообщил, а раз просто ушёл…

— А он приходил? — удивился Валентин.

— Ага, в окно заглянул, увидел, что мы заняты, и тихо смылся.

Валентин со стоном закрыл лицо ладонями.

— Это чудовищно… — выдавил он, но тут же взял себя в руки. — Впрочем, полагаю, раз уж основная проблема решена…

Арно отставил бокал и ухватил однокорытника за запястья, одновременно наваливаясь сверху и прижимая того к постели.

— Мне, конечно, совсем не нравится, что ты так расстроен, но и возвращаться в свою привычную спрутью раковину тебе ещё рано.

— У спрутов нет раковин, — вяло отозвался Валентин, — раковины у улиток.

— Да хоть у медведей! — фыркнул Арно. — Я что, не вижу, что ты снова закукливаешься обратно в свою ледяную невозмутимость, ещё пять минут — и ты меня вежливенько начнёшь выпихивать с пожеланием спокойной ночи! И это после всего, что было!

— Ты всё-таки злишься? — вид у Заразы был несчастный, но уже куда более спокойный, чем раньше.

— Только если на твою недогадливость, — бросил Арно, после чего решительно завладел губами Валентина, сминая их в жёстком поцелуе.

Спрут замер, не сопротивляясь, но позволяя себя целовать, потом осторожно приоткрыл рот, куда тут же скользнул язык Арно. Несколько мгновений — и Валентин расслабился, согнул колени и слегка обнял ими бёдра Савиньяка. При этом натянутые им после изгнания твари, но не завязанные штаны как-то сами собой скользнули вниз, а штаны Арно были вообще неизвестно где. Горячие обнажённые тела соприкоснулись самыми чувствительными местами, и Арно отчётливо ощутил, как сердце Валентина забилось сильнее и быстрее. Губы скользнули вниз, на шею Придда, покрывая её поцелуями и слегка прикусывая.

— М-м-м-м… Арно…

— Чего? — поднял голову тот, вглядываясь в лицо друга. — Я понимаю, что всё вышло поначалу как-то странно, но ведь вроде неплохо закончилось, уже без твари? А наоборот тоже хорошо будет, вот увидишь. Ты же не думаешь, что я окажусь хуже всех, кто у тебя был раньше?

Валентин распахнул глаза и попытался отпихнуть друга. Савиньяк недоумённо пожал плечами, но отпихнулся, впрочем, недалеко. Сел, чуть поморщился, поёрзал и выжидательно уставился на начальство в ожидании объяснений.

— Арно… — начал Спрут и замолчал.

— Я уж девятнадцать лет как Арно, — сообщил тот. — В чём проблема? Я тебе не понравился?

— Ты что, наоборот! Ой… — Валентин стремительно порозовел и попытался отвернуться, но его обняли и притянули к себе, не давая спрятаться.

— Ну так что тогда? Ты думаешь, что-то не в порядке из-за того, что там эта тварь присутствовала поначалу? Она ж удрала, поджав хвост!

— Но ты ведь… Я тебя… Как ты вообще можешь так спокойно об этом!

— А что? — насторожился Арно. — Что такого ужасного случилось?

— Ну я же тебя..! В общем, это же неприлично.

— Так… — протянул Арно, — кажется, мы вернулись к тому, с чего начали. Почему тебя так сильно беспокоит сам факт… м-м-м… проникновения? Я же не девица, которой предположительно надо девственность до брака хранить, да и это как-то сомнительно. Да и какая там девственность даже после Лаик, не говоря уж об армии вообще! И это только если про мужчин говорить, а девушки — это совсем другое, горничные или служанки в трактирах, или даже вот маркитантки у дриксов… Нет, ты не думай, — заторопился он, увидев обалдевшее лицо друга, — у меня серьёзно ни с кем не было — ну, так, как с тобой. В Лаик только обычные развлечения между унарами, как у всех. Пожалуй, кроме Окделла, он вечно от всех сторонился. А потом я только иногда по случаю с кем-нибудь, особенно зимой. Так что ты не думай, будто я со всеми подряд. Валентин?

Спрут осторожно высвободился из объятий и откинулся на подушки, после чего глянул на Арно и как-то сдавленно уточнил:

— Лаик?

— Да, я ж говорю, ничего такого, просто как обычно, ну, знаешь, унары же всегда…

Арно замолк и подозрительно присмотрелся к кусавшему губы начальству. Начальство ответило несчастным взглядом.

— Погоди, ты… ты не знал? То есть ты сам в Лаик ни с кем…?

— Разумеется, нет! 

— А потом? То есть в армии?

— А в армии я был другим занят! Воевал, знаешь ли!

— А… вообще? — Арно развёл руками, пытаясь выразить свою мысль.

— До Лаик я был тихим книжным ребёнком, — пробурчал Валентин, переворачиваясь на бок и сворачиваясь в клубочек. — Шумным и красивым всегда был Юстиниан, это он всем девушкам нравился. А после его… Когда его не стало, мне было очень плохо и вообще ни до чего. А потом Лаик, и там я как-то тоже не обзавёлся друзьями. Кстати, у Окделла, в отличие от меня, это вполне получилось. У эра Генри мне тоже как-то ни до чего было, правда, там графиня… Но мне она совсем не нравилась, а при дворе я как-то не пришелся ко двору, такой вот каламбур. Затем Багерлее, сам всё понимаешь, а после — Ракан, там вообще ни до каких любовных приключений не могло дойти. У меня были куда более важные дела, и они требовали полной отдачи. В общем, так получилось, что в моей жизни всегда была уйма дел, которые не оставили мне времени для всякой… ерунды.

— Валентин… — Арно улёгся рядом и придвинулся вплотную, почти соприкасаясь с Спрутом носами. — Ты вообще хоть когда-нибудь хоть с кем-нибудь, любого пола, этим раньше занимался?

— Зачем? — насупился тот.

Арно застонал, сгрёб друга в охапку и прижал к себе. Валентин немного повырывался, потом затих и чуть расслабился, правда, все равно лежал сжавшись.

— Прости меня, — прошептал Арно ему на ухо, — я и подумать не мог, на тебя с раннего возраста столько всего навалилось, и ты это всё сам один разгребал… А я ещё тебе так походя предложил поменяться местами! Я же не знал, что у тебя это был первый раз!

— Как ты сам сказал, тут нет девиц, которым надо хранить девственность до брака, — холодно отозвался Валентин, — поэтому не стоит придавать этому вопросу такого значения…

— Ну кляча твоя несусветная! — Арно аж задохнулся от возмущения, — что за чушь ты несёшь! Это важно! Это просто ты со своими спрутьими замашками привык вечно сам по себе, но я этого так не оставлю! Тем более что я уже давно прикидывал, как бы к тебе… А ты всё никак! Тьфу, теперь-то я знаю, что ты просто не понимал намёков, а я так старался! Надо было просто напрямую подойти и предложить. Уж теперь я своего не упущу!

Не обращая внимания на вялое сопротивление, он решительно заставил Валентина развернуться и притянул его поближе к себе.

— Что ты делаешь, — запротестовал тот.

— Ничего ужасного, расслабься, — Арно поцеловал друга в висок и погладил по спине. — Раз у тебя совсем нет опыта, мы торопиться не будем. И не беспокойся о том, что я раньше говорил, я вовсе не ожидаю, что ты прямо так сразу мне подставишь… м-м-м… — рука на спине скользнула вниз, погладив упругий зад, отчего Валентин дёрнулся. — Тихо-тихо, всё хорошо, я не покушаюсь, просто хочу немножко приласкать. Ни о чём не беспокойся, сейчас мы просто отдохнём. Ты устал, ты за меня с тварью сражался, мы всё можем обсудить завтра утром…

— Думаешь, я вот так просто…

— Разумеется, не просто, но куда ты от меня денешься? — Арно тихо рассмеялся, сжав упругую ягодицу Валентина, отчего тот застонал и прижался к нему покрепче. — Мы, олени, такие, своего не упустим, щупальце увязло — всему Спруту пропасть. Так что просто позволь мне о тебе позаботиться.

— Угу, — сонно пробормотал Зараза, уютно устраиваясь в объятиях теперь уже любовника. 

Арно улыбнулся, закрыл глаза и скоро тоже провалился в сон. 

А в ставке маршала Савиньяка «закатные коты» дружно отпаивали касерой ошеломлённого Герарда.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912498" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/G9J31PD/2-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
